halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Larsen
Isaac Larsen was born in 2534 on the remote archipelago called Svalbard, in a town called Longyearbyen in northern Norway to his father, a soon-to-retire UNSC Marine Corps officer. Most of his childhood, due to the nature of where he grew up consisted of learning to hunt, track and stalk animals, as well as navigate the harsh mountains around his town. At the age of 13, his father enrolled him into military schooling and he was shipped out 2 years later, at the age of 15. At the age of 17 he graduated and moved onto the UNSC Marine Corps and later be selected for FORECON, and then to lead Task Force 262. Early Life Isaac Larsen was born in the very remote town of Longyearbyen, on the Svalbard Archipelago where he spent most of his time outside in the harsh weather, learning to hunt the sparse wildlife, traverse the terrain and help manage the family fishing business. His father, a soon to be retired UNSC Marine Corps officer at the time ensured that Isaac was mentally tough enough to withstand any pressure thrown at him, but also ensured that Isaac would not be an emotionless automaton like person. Education The town of Longyearbyen had access to a small, but very good school, due to it being the location of the Doomsday Vault in the past. Isaac had learned very much in his 15 years of schooling, while not being a genius, he still made good grades in his time. General schooling continued into his time in the cadets, but he also received his cadet training as well, due to his past as an outdoorsman of sorts, his combat scored excelled in that time, using the terrain to his advantage. He also excelled in mixed martial arts, being classified as a light heavyweight or toeing the line with middleweight. One such example being a week before a major combat simulation, Isaac learning all possible blind spots of security cameras, motion sensors and guard patrol routes. Using his experience he successfully evaded cameras and entered the training grounds, where he proceeded to trap the opposing team's suspected approach route with pitfall traps. On the day of the simulation, his team picked off the flustered and confused enemy team as they fell into knee high pits of mud, tripped on tripwires and dealt with other Vietcong style traps. Military Service After graduating among the top of his class in the school, he moved on to the UNSC Marine Corps, where he would eventually achieve the rank First Lieutenant at the age of 19 during his deployment on Eridanus. He would often lead his men into often seemingly suicidal terrain to complete tasks. When he was 21, the next FORECON selections and joining session came around, he was among the ones offers to tryout for FORECON, which he did. He would later graduate among the top of the class in the UNSCMC FORECON. After this, he would be redeployed to Eridanus and receive the rank of Captain, after risking his rescuing the crew of a disabled Scorpion tank. Two days later, while on patrol, a VBIED would go off near the patrol, a large chunk of shrapnel hitting and taking his right arm off at the shoulder. After receiving a temporary cybernetic arm, he was confined to desk work, usually only filing papers and preparing for his discharge and return to civilian life. A week later, an ONI agent representing Task Force 262 would step forward, offering him the command position in the unit, which he took almost instantly. He was moved to the Office of Naval Intelligence and placed at the rank of Commander. His temporary cybernetic was replaced with a high tech, titanium based cybernetic with 450 pounds of hydraulic pressure maximum with magnetic grabbing, hacking (via dumb AI) and tazing abilities. Personal Life Not much is known about Isaac's personal life, but what is known is that he volunteers as an MMA fighter and trains in Historical European Martial Arts, as well as being very spiritual, proud of his roots and some even believe he is Pagan. His personality is a mix of being fairly casual, but also being stern and assertive when the situation calls for it. Isaac enjoys the outdoors and enjoys fishing, hunting and other outdoors activities. Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:ONI Personnel